Forever and Always
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: "Ms. Diana, Bruce has been in an accident." Alfred's words repeat in my mind. What has happened to Bruce? Is he alive? Is he going to be okay? Inspired by the song 'Forever and Always' by Parachute.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by a song. Forever and Always by Parachute. If you haven't heard it, you should take a listen to it (or not if you're not into sad songs).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ITS CHARACTERS; NOR DO I OWN THE SONG**

* * *

There's something about fall in Gotham that I absolutely adore. Maybe it's the cool breeze - the way it blows on my face, heightening my senses. Maybe it's the beautiful sunsets; Whenever Bruce and I are home I make sure we take a few minutes to sit and watch the sunset, the beautiful display of colors reminding me of home.

I turn away from the manor, letting my face soak up the last of the sun's rays for the day. I close my eyes and let the fall breeze blow across my face once more, shivering slightly when the wind causes goosebumps to appear on my bare arms and legs. I hear footsteps behind me and I open my eyes. I quickly turn around and see Alfred holding a bouquet of flowers. "A present from Master Bruce," he says with a smile.

I step closer the man who has been like a father to not only Bruce, but me as well, and smile. "They're beautiful," I say, reaching for the bouquet. I pull the flowers up to my nose, inhaling deeply. The sweet aroma fills my nostrils, which widens my smile. The daisies are beautiful and they remind me of Bruce and my first date.

He had been worried sick about planning a big eventful evening, wanting to show me what Gotham had to offer. I, however, had persuaded him a quiet dinner at the manor would suffice. I had wanted to just spend time with him, finally get to know everything about the man behind the bat. He was all too willing to agree.

When I had arrived at the manor Alfred greeted me, a smile plaguing the old man's face. He quickly led me inside, where we both watched Bruce come down the stairs, his eyes widening when he saw the dress I had chosen to wear. He greeted me with a smile, before leading me out to the garden, where he showed me his mother's favorite flowers; Daisies. They were beautiful, and I couldn't help but agree with Martha Wayne's preference. We spent an hour talking, continuing to roam the large estate, before making our way inside and partaking in the best dinner I had ever consumed.

During dinner we laughed, flirted, and confessed everything we were feeling in the moment. It was something very nerve wracking, yet exciting, and I was all too excited to pursue a relationship with Bruce. Bruce, however, was hesitant at first.

It had taken nearly four months and countless missions together before Bruce realized his feelings for me, finally kissing me in a hidden corner of the watchtower after we had returned after an especially stressful mission. That night he fought past his demons and invited me to the manor, where we finally lost ourselves in each other, making love well into the morning.

"Is Bruce home yet?" I ask, quickly smelling the flowers once more.

Alfred shakes his head. "Not yet, Ms. Diana," he replies, offering me his arm. I gladly accept it, looping my arm through his, before we make our way back to the manor. "Mr. Fox has informed me that Master Bruce's meeting will be over soon, so I shall go and retrieve him. It shouldn't be long."

We make our way inside, before Alfred grabs the bouquet and places them in a vase near the door. "Would you like to accompany me?"

I look over at Alfred before looking back down at my own dirty clothes. Clark had called me to assist some of the league members early this morning, and after dealing with a fire in Chile, and an earthquake in California, I was well in need of a long shower.

"I'd love to" I respond, stopping to point to my face covered in soot. "But I am in desperate need of a shower."

"Very well Ms. Diana," Alfred responds, letting go of my arm. "I will be back momentarily. If you would please let Master Tim know dinner will be served within the hour."

I nod at Alfred's request, before I turn towards the staircase and quickly run upstairs.

I burst into the room I share with Bruce, quickly stripping off my uniform and boots, before stepping into the bathroom. As I turn the hot water on I can't help but hope Bruce comes home and joins me. Having spent nearly a week without his touch has taken its toll on my body.

I step into the shower, letting the hot water run over my body. This week Bruce has been busy working overtime trying to close a deal with a new company in Metropolis, as well as trying to stop the Penguin's latest scheme. Even with Tim's help,, Bruce's time was spread thin, and with me being a constant presence on the watchtower, our time together was sparse.

I let out a sigh, as I roll my head down, letting the water rinse off all the dirt that is covering my body. Today has been a long day, and I want nothing more than to lay in Bruce's arms.

I quickly turn my attention to my hand, a smile forming on my face when I see the ring adorning my finger. I can't help but smile every time I see it, my mind going to that wonderful memory last Christmas.

* * *

 _"Is there anything else anyone wants to add?" Clark asks, as he looks around the room._

 _The monthly founders meeting has just finished, and I am more ready to leave. It's Christmas Eve and it's the first one Bruce and I will be spending as a couple, which makes me nervous. What am I supposed to get him? What do you get a man who has the money and power to buy nearly anything he wants?_

 _I glance up at Bruce. His cowl hides his face, but I know he is likewise staring at me. I flash him a smirk, before rubbing my foot against his leg. I can see he's trying his hardest not to react, but after being interrupted last night, he's a little on edge._

 _"Alright," Clark begins. "Everyone have a Merry Christmas."_

 _Bruce quickly stands and walks out of the room. I stand and give Clark a smile, before walking out myself. "Princess," he says, startling me._

 _I turn to face him, his eyes focused on my face. His face is straight; He's hiding something. "Batman," I say with a small nod. I stare at him, wanting nothing more than to feel his lips on mine. However it's not possible._

 _When we first started our relationship, we had wanted to keep it as private as possible, however dating one of the wealthiest playboys in Gotham city will get you noticed by the paparazzi fast. We knew we couldn't stop the world from finding out about Wonder Woman and Bruce Wayne, we could, however, keep the world from knowing about Wonder Woman and Batman._

 _He nods his head down the hall before taking off, silently asking me to follow. "I fully intend to follow up on my mission from last night," he says, his eyes staring down the hall as we pass a few of the newest members of the league. Their eyes widen when they see Bruce and I, excited to be next to two of the founding members._

 _I hear one of them whisper my name, and I turn to see them give me an awkward wave, which I reward with a wide smile. "It sounds like you're going to be a busy man," I say, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. "What about Gotham and your patrol?"_

 _Bruce continues to walk down the hall and I follow close behind. "Nightwing will be in town for the weekend," he responds. "He and Robin are capable enough of handling themselves."_

 _I stop in my tracks, worried that something is wrong. Bruce is very possessive of Gotham. The thought of him voluntarily foregoing patrol makes me wonder exactly what he has in store. "The Batman letting someone else watch over Gotham? I thought I'd never see the day," I joke, continuing to follow him down the hall. I realize we are headed towards my room, or rather the room I use to get away from all the chaos of the watchtower or to get in a quick shower after a mission. Since Bruce and I have started dating, I have spent a majority of the nights at the manor._

 _"What I have to do is very important," he says, stopping in front of my door. He pauses, before looking over to me._

 _Without a word I punch in my door's code, staring at Bruce as I hear my door open. "I didn't realize sex was that important," I say with a chuckle, walking into my room. I quickly turn to face Bruce, letting out a small gasp when I turn to find him a few inches from my face._

 _"Sex with you is very important," he says under his breath. He looks up. I watch as the eye slits of of cowl shrink. He's staring at me, hard, trying to figure out what else to say. "Besides, I have something special for tonight."_

 _He doesn't even give me a chance to respond before he's walking down the hall, readly to return back to Gotham. I step backwards into my room, letting my door close, before I let out a sigh. What was Bruce up to?_

 _I walk over to my closet, ready to change out of my uniform, when I notice a folded piece of paper laying on my pillow. Curious, I quickly walk over to my bed, reach over, and grab the note. I unfold the paper, a smile forming on my lips when I see the his handwriting._

 _Meet me at the manor at six._

* * *

 _I lay on top of Bruce, our bare chests against each other, as the two of us try to catch our breaths. When I had finally arrived at the manor Bruce had barely let me say my hellos to Tim, Dick, and Alfred, before he had whisked me up to his room, where we had spent the last three hours._

 _"That was amazing," I say with a smile._

 _Bruce mirrors my smile, before he runs a hand through my hair. "It always is with you," he says, before placing a kiss on my lips._

 _I give Bruce a small chuckle, smiling against his lips, before I kiss him back. "I love you," I whisper, as I feel his arms wrap around my waist._

 _"I love you too, Princess," he whispers back, his lips trailing kisses from my lips down to my neck._

 _I let out a small moan, trying my best to restrain myself. If I could I would spend the next week in bed with Bruce, but we both have obligations, and responsibilities. And currently we have people arriving for the annual Wayne Christmas Eve party. "Bruce, we have guests," I say, knowing neither of us want to stop._

 _He lets out a frustrated sigh. "We could just stay up here all night." He flips us over so now I am the one laying on my back. My head rests on his pillow, and my eyes close as he dips his head to plant a small kiss behind my right ear._

 _"It's my first Christmas with you," I say, trying my hardest not to give into Bruce and his kisses. "I need to see how the Wayne family celebrates." Bruce lets out an over exaggerated groan which causes me to giggle. "I'll make it up to you later," I say with a wink._

 _"You better," he responds. He rolls off of me and crawls off the bed, before he heads into the bathroom._

 _It takes us another thirty minutes to get dressed, both of us stealing glances of the other as we finish getting ready. "You look beautiful," I hear as I finish applying lipstick. I turn to face Bruce and give him a smile. He is dressed in a black tux, his hair slicked back, his face clean shaven. "You are going to be the most beautiful woman in the room," he says, walking up to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close._

 _"You flatter me too much Mr. Wayne," I said, before giving him a small peck on the lips._

 _"It's true," he mutters, unsatisfied with my kiss, before capturing my lips with his in a sweet but passionate kiss._

 _We are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Bruce says over his shoulder, not needing to turn to know it's Alfred coming to let them know their guests are here._

 _"Master Wayne, Ms. Diana, your guests have arrived," he says from the doorway. "Shall I let them know you will be needing a minute?"_

 _Bruce looks at me, arching an eyebrow with an unspoken question. I laugh. "That will be unnecessary Alfred," I say, pulling away from Bruce. "Bruce and I were on our way down."_

 _"Very well Ms. Diana. I shall have them all convene in the dining hall," he responds, walking down the hall and down the stairs._

 _"Mr. Wayne," I say as I walk out of the room. I turn to face Bruce and extend a hand, a smile growing on my face when he reaches out and intertwines our fingers._

 _The two of us walk down the stairs and into the dining hall, hand in hand. We quickly make our way into the dining hall where our friends are waiting, and some of Bruce's colleagues, are waiting. "Sorry for the delay," Bruce says as he pulls out my seat. "This beautiful woman kept distracting me." I take a seat in the chair and he slides it closer to the table as a few chuckles are heard from around the table. I look up to see a few nods in agreement, and I can't help but feel my cheeks get hot with embarrassment. I'm going to have to make him pay for that later._

 _We spend the night eating the beautiful dinner Alfred has prepared, enjoying a few bottles of Bruce's finest wines, and enjoying the company of those in the room._

 _I look over at Bruce, smiling as he converses with Clark and Lucious. A year ago I know Bruce would have stayed in the cave all night, pausing his work as Batman only at the behest of Alfred, wanting to spend some time on Christmas with the man he had raised since childhood. Now he sits at the head of the table, his smile reaching his eyes, as he places his hand on my knee under the table._

 _"So what's it like living in Gotham?" Lois asks. I can tell the reporter in her wants the inside scoop of the relationship between Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman, but the friend I have come to love as a sister just wants to make sure I am adjusting to life outside of the watchtower._

 _I smile at her and nod casually, trying to figure out a way to respond that'll satisfy both people. "It's definitely been an adjustment," I say. "But I love living here. There's so much history in Gotham, and I love spending time with Bruce and his family."_

 _Lois nods, thankful for my honesty, before taking a sip of her wine. "So when will you-" she begins, stopping when Clark places his hand on her shoulder. He shakes his head before he leans in to whisper something in her ear, her eyes widening at the t sudden revelation._

 _I ignore it. I know Lois means no harm._

 _"Well," I hear Bruce say, before he clears his throat. "I think we should move this party to the other room." Everyone nods before standing. "Princess," he says, placing a hand out. I quickly grab it and he pulls me out of the chair. I walk towards the other room, but quickly stop when Bruce doesn't budge._

 _"Bruce?" I ask, raising an eyebrow confused._

 _"I want to show you something," he whispers. He gives me a smirk. "Not my bedroom, I promise."_

 _I let out a laugh. "Show the way Mr. Wayne," I say._

 _He takes my hand and places a kiss on the back of it, before he pulls me out the back door. As soon as I step out into the cold December air, I shiver. "You could have let me grab my coat," I say, wrapping my arms around my body. The dress I wear my do wonders to my curves, however it does nothing to keep me warm._

 _Bruce quickly takes off his jacket and drapes it around my shoulders. It's still warm. I quickly hug it against my body, letting his scent fill my nostrils, before he places a hand on my back. "Follow me."_

 _We walk in silence, following the same path we walked on our first date; we have walked it dozens of times since then. I am so lost in thought, trying to figure out what Bruce has in store, that I don't even notice the snow that has begun to fall. "If I would've known how this would end up, I would have kissed you three years ago," he says._

 _I smile. "If I'm remembering correct, I was the one who kissed you."_

 _Bruce ignores my comment. We continue to walk until he suddenly stops. "Diana," he begins. He takes a deep breath. I've never seen him this nervous. "I can't believe how much of an idiot I've been." He turns to face me, his eyes looking into mine before he continues. "I wish I had listening to Alfred much sooner, and I know I will always have worries, but I have never been more sure of anything else in my life."_

 _He continues to stare me in the eye, before he gets down on one knee. I gasp. I had never been too familiar with the customs of Man's World, but after I had begun dating Bruce, Shayera was sure to teach me everything there was to know about relationships here. "Bruce," I whisper, suddenly realizing we are standing in the garden from our first date._

 _"When you first came here, you were so determined to make a difference, and you have. The world has gotten to know your beauty, your compassion, your intelligence, and they are so lucky to have you fighting for them. I was a fool to deny my feelings for you. I should have known that a woman as stubborn as you would force me to see how well we work together, not only in the league, but in life. So Diana, Princess of Themyscira," he says as he reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a small black box and it takes all my strength not to be overcome with joy. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

 _He opens the box and reveals a beautiful ring, making me gasp once more. I love this man, and although I had never thought about it before, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. "Bruce," I whisper, trying not to cry happy tears. "Of course I will." I don't even let him respond before I jump into his arms, causing us both to fall into the snow. I crash my lips onto his, smiling when I feel his hands wrap around my waist._

 _"I love you," he whispers, before placing another kiss on my lips. In this moment it's just he and I. We could care less that we are laying in freezing snow._

 _"I love you too," I say._

 _He reaches up and cups my head in his hand, before using his thumb to wipe a few stray tears that have fallen. He plucks the ring out of the box and quickly slides it onto my finger, before he takes my hand and kisses the back of it. I stare at the ring in awe. "It's beautiful," I say._

 _Bruce nods. "Glad you like it Princess."_

 _I look him in the eye once more. "I love it," I say, kissing him once more._

* * *

I finish rinsing the last of the soap out of my hair, before reaching to turn off the water. I open the shower door and gasp as the cool air hits my wet skin. I quickly wrap a towel around my body and walk back into the room. I begin to get dressed, pausing momentarily to take a peek at the clock across the room. 6:45PM. Surely Alfred is back with Bruce by now.

I finish pulling on a pair of pants before walking out of the room and down the stairs, into the dining hall where Tim is sitting. "Hi Diana," he says with a smile, before returning his attention to his phone.

"Tim," I say with a nod. I take a seat across from him. "Are Bruce and Alfred not home yet?"

Tim looks up at me and shakes his head. "I thought Bruce was out with you and Alfred and no one bothered to tell me."

I chuckle at Tim's comment, but inside I am worried sick. It's unlike Bruce to be late, and if he is, he calls to let me know. I worry about him, especially when he disregards his safety for the sake of others every night.

I open my mouth to speak when the phone begins to ring. Knowing Alfred is out, I answer the phone. "Wayne residence," I say, waiting to hear whoever is on the other end.

"Ms. Diana," I hear Alfred say, his voice full of sadness. "I'm afraid to tell you something has happened."

* * *

 **I hope you all stick with me for this. As of right now it's going to be a 4 part story. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy this update!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

I land in front of the Emergency Room entrance of Gotham General, Alfred's words playing in a loop in my mind. _Ms. Diana, Bruce has been in an accident._

I rush inside, my eyes quickly scanning the room until I see Alfred standing in the back corner. His eyes are sad, his face filled with worry. I walk up to him, trying to calm my nerves, but nothing works. I can hear a few people mumble my name, wondering why I am here, but I ignore them as I catch up to Alfred. "Alfred," I say, catching his attention. He looks me in the eye, his heart heavy with the bad news he has just received. "What happened?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly.

Alfred doesn't know what to do or say. Instead he pulls me into a hug, which I graciously accept. "There was a car accident," he says. "That's all I know."

I open my mouth to ask another question when a nurse comes into the waiting room. "Wayne?" he asks, causing Alfred and I to rush up to him. "Follow me."

I turn to Alfred and notice the man is on the brink of tears. "Tim is still at home," I say, giving him an reason to excuse himself. He does. He quickly nods, places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes, before walking back out.

I turn back to the nurse and give him a small nod, letting him know that I am ready. He leads me through a large door and down a hall. We pass a dozen rooms, each of them house a patient with varying degrees of injuries, but I can't asses them as my mind is still on Bruce and whether or not he is okay; whether or not he is alive.

"Mr. Wayne was involved in a terrible car accident," the nurse says, answering my unasked question. "He was hit trying to save a young girl." We turn a corner and continue down the hall. "He's in critical condition. He's lost a lot of blood." The nurse stops in front of one of the last rooms in the hall.

I stop as well, my gaze following his until I see who is inside the room. I let out a gasp. Inside is Bruce, attached to multiple machines and IVs. His face is covered in cuts and scrapes and his bloody shoes lay on the floor next to the bed. "The doctor will be in to talk to you shortly," he says, before walking off, going to attend to another patient who needs him.

I look at Bruce, so hurt and helpless, and let out a rugged sigh. There's something about seeing someone you love in this state that sends your body into shock, almost like I should be the one laying in the hospital bed.

I walk into the room and take a seat next to the bed. My hand grabs his and I give it a gentle squeeze. "Bruce," I whisper, "Please." The tears that have been threatening to fall since I walked into the hospital finally begin to trail down my cheeks and I feel utterly helpless. I am Wonder Woman. I am supposed to be a protector.

I grasp his hand in both of mine and pray to the Gods. I may not be their beloved Amazonian, having left Themyscira to join Man's world, but I am still hopeful. "Please don't leave me Bruce," I say, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. "I can't do this without you."

There is a knock on the door which startles me. In the doorway stands a woman in scrubs. Her red hair is poking out under her cap and her blue eyes are hidden behind dark glsses. I quickly wipe my cheek with the back of my hand. "I've always been a fan of yours," she begins, stepping into the room. "I'm just sad we had to meet under these circumstances." She closes the door behind her. "I'm Dr. Shephard," she says, offering me a hand. I shake it, before placing my hand back in Bruce's. "Mr. Wayne is lucky to even be alive right now," she says, watching me for a reaction that doesn't come. "He had a laceration on his spleen that was causing a lot of internal bleeding, which we tried our best to fix. He has multiple broken ribs, a shattered kneecap and his leg is broken in three different places."

I continue to stare at Dr. Shephard, unsure of how to react. "What are his chances?" I finally ask. I know Bruce is a fighter, but I also know he is just a man.

Dr. Shephard sighs. It's not good. "If I'm being optimistic, I'd say he has a 10 percent chance of making it through the next hour. I would start goodbyes though," she begins, placing a hand on my shoulder. "He has hours, maybe days, until his body gives out." She watches my face, and I know she feels sorry that she has to be the one to deliver the bad news.

"Can he hear me?" I ask. If he's going to be gone soon, I want to spend all the time I have with him letting him know just how much he means to me. He needs to know everything.

Dr. Shephard nods. "The anesthesia from surgery should wear off soon and he should be waking up within the hour." Her pager begins to beep, signaling she is needed elsewhere. "If you have questions, or need anything, have the nurses page me," she says, before running out of the room.

I watch her go. When it is just Bruce and I in the room I let myself cry, finally giving into all the emotions. I lay my head down, my hand never leaving his. "I should've been there," I say. I know he would never let me blame myself, but I can't help it. We're in this together. We're supposed to protect each other. So I only feel like it's my fault he's laying in this hospital bed.

I lay there for what feels like forever, before I finally hear movement. "Diana," he whispers, his hand gently squeezing mine.

My head raises and I make eye contact with him. He's alive, and awake, and in this moment that's all that matters. "Bruce," I say, raising from my seat and closing the gap between us.

"What happened?" he asks, his face displaying obvious discomfort as he tries to move.

I place my hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "You were in a car accident," I respond, watching as he closes his eyes, trying to remember the events that led him to the hospital.

His eyes open, wide with realization. "Did I save her?" he asks.

I nod. "Of course," I say. "Bruce, you could have died."

He shakes his head and scoffs. "I couldn't. Not without seeing your beautiful face once more." He reaches up to wipe the tears off my cheek, his teeth gritting when the pain hits him.

"Bruce," I say, knowing the seriousness of the situation. "You know you're not invincible. And I don't know what I'd do without you. What we'd all do without you."

He stares at me, "I'm sorry Princess," he says, "I'm not going anywhere." His words are meant to reassure, however I can see the pain in his eyes. He's weak, he's in pain, and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold on.

* * *

 _I chuckle. Bruce smiles before he takes a sip of his coffee. "What about you Princess?"_

 _I take a sip of my own coffee, an iced mocha, and shrug. I would be lying if I say I had never thought about children, but until Bruce and I had gotten engaged there wasn't much of a possibility of either of us having a family. " I don't know," I respond, placing my cup back down on the table. "I think a house full of children would be amazing," I say, watching as he arches an eyebrow. "But I don't think the world would be able to handle any kids we have."_

 _He lets out a hearty laugh. "Why do you say that?"_

 _"Just something Alfred has said, and I fully agree." I look him in the eye. "Doesn't mean I'm not willing to prove him wrong," I say with a wink._

 _"I think Alfred would be ecstatic to have a baby in the manor. Besides, he's terrified the Wayne family line ends with me."_

 _I watch as he finishes his cup of coffee, turns, and makes eye contact with the toddler in the next booth, the person who inspired this conversation to begin with. He smiles at her, watches as she gives him a toothy grin, and turns back to me. "We will make sure there is another generation of Waynes."_

 _I smile at Bruce. Something about discussing children with Bruce makes me giddy inside, and I can't help but make this discussion a reality. I want to be a mother, and soon that could be a reality. "We could make that a reality soon," he says with a wink._

 _I chuckle once more. "Maybe we should focus on the wedding first." Our wedding is set for November third, only four months away. In all my years I have never been more stressed or anxious about anything, but I cannot wait until I walk down that aisle and officially become Mrs. Wayne._

 _"Fine," he says. "But," he begins, lowering his voice so only I can hear what he has to say, "on our honeymoon you and I are making a baby."_

 _I feel my cheeks get hot, and I am sure there is a faint shade of pink gracing them. The thought of our honeymoon makes my heart speed up, knowing I'll finally have Bruce alone to myself for a week; no meetings, no League, no worries. Just a man and his wife, alone to enjoy every inch of each other._

 _"Deal," I say, flashing him another smile._

* * *

Bruce sits and listens to Dr. Shephard speak. His hand his still in mine, our fingers laced together. Dr. Shephard is standing at the foot of the bed explaining everything that they did in his emergency surgery. He nods his head, understanding, his face wincing once more.

"There is one more thing, however it's not looking good." She looks up at me, her eyes searching for an answer to whether she should continue. I nod. Bruce can handle everything. "We've been monitoring your blood levels, and it looks like you're still losing some blood. We can't take you back into surgery because your body is too weak-"

"Is there nothing else you can do?" I ask. My voice has a sense of urgency. I know Bruce doesn't have much time left, and judging from how he winces every other minute, I can tell he knows the outcome of all of this.

"May I speak with you outside?" Dr. Shephard asks me. I nod, kiss Bruce's hand, and walk out of the room, Dr. Shephard following close behind me.

"What is really going on with him?" I ask.

She closes the door. "I know you can see it, but he's in a lot of pain." I nod. "He's refused any kind of pain medication, but I'm afraid his body might start to shut down." She looks down the hall before looking me in the eye. "His kidneys are starting to shut down, and when they fail it's only a matter of time before he goes through total organ failure."

I try to keep my face straight, having promised Bruce that I wouldn't cry anymore for him. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

She lets out a sigh. "We can only manage his pain. He's going to die, there's nothing we can do about it." I bite my lip, trying my hardest not to cry at Dr. Shephard's confession. "We can sedate him so he's not in pain when he goes, but other than that-"

"I understand," I say. I wrap my arms around my body.

Dr. Shephard searches my eyes for an answer. "You can give me your answer in an hour," she says, rubbing my arm. I can't imagine how hard her job must be if she has had to do this before.

"Thank you," I say, letting her know I appreciate everything she has done for Bruce.

Without a word she walks away, leaving me in the hall. My hand balls into a fist. I want to punch a hole right through the wall, but my name being called forces my attention up.

Tim runs down the hall into my arms and I hold him tight. He may not be my or Bruce's biological son but having lived with him for over a year has made me love the teen as if he were my own flesh and blood. "Diana," he whispers against my shirt, his arms tightening around my body. He is trying to be brave, trying not to cry, however after I begin to rub his back I can hear him begin to sob. "Is it true?" he asks, "Is Bruce going to die?"

I look up at Alfred, who is taking this better than I would have thought. Bruce is practically a son to him, and after having lost Thomas and Martha all those years ago, I would have thought he would be an emotional mess. That or he is waiting until he is alone to grieve. "He's awake right now," I say to Tim, my eyes never leaving Alfred's.

I feel Tim nod, before he rushes into the room, leaving the two of us out in the hall. I don't know what to say or do. Luckily, I don't have to do anything, as Alfred rushes up to me and wraps his arms around my body. He holds me close as I dip my head onto his shoulder and cry once again, unable to keep it in. "He's going to die Alfred," I say with a sob. "Bruce is going to die."

* * *

Bruce sits up in the bed, trying to make room for me, all the while trying to keep his eyes focused on the wall so I can't see how much it pains him do to so. I take a seat on the bed and curl up next to his body, trying to mind his ribs. His arm wraps around me and he buries his head into my hair. "I love you," he whispers, before he places a kiss against my temple.

"I love you too," I respond, as I rest my hand gently on his chest. My eyes fall on the ring. Would it be a constant reminder of everything I had lost? Or would it remind me of the happiness that I was able to have experienced.

Bruce looks over at Tim, who has taken my phone and has been giving updates to our closest friends. Clark has tried to call a few times, both on my cell and through my communicator, but I want to spend all the time I have with Bruce focused on him. Clark and the League can wait.

Alfred sits in the corner, his head resting against the wall. The poor man has fallen asleep, exhausted, and no one bothers to wake him. They know he needs the rest.

"Princess," he says before clearing his throat. I look up and my eyes meet his. "Marry me?"

I stare at him, confused. "I already said yes," I say, unsure of what exactly he is asking.

Bruce shakes his head. "No, right now. Marry me." He watches my face. "I know I'm dying," he whispers, "and I want to know you're taken care of after I'm gone." He looks me in the eye, his hand trailing to my stomach. "I want to know that you're both taken care of."

I gasp. He wasn't supposed to know. I had found out a few days ago and I was intent on surprising Bruce. "How did you know?"

Bruce gently trails his hand across my flat stomach. "I know your body," he says. "Plus, they don't call me the World's Greatest Detective for no reason," he says with a chuckle. I, however, don't find it funny. How do I tell my child their father has died before they were even born?

"I wanted to surprise you."

Bruce nods. "I know, which is why I didn't say anything." His hand trails up my arm until it covers my hand on his chest. "I can't make it to November, so please let me see you become my wife."

I nod, my hand coming up to his face, before I place a kiss on his lips. "I'll be right back."

I walk out of the room and towards the nurse's station, asking them to page Dr. Shephard. She is just down the hall checking on another patient, so as soon as she gets the page she is near my side within minutes. "Diana," she says, her face worried. "Has something changed?"

I nod. "We need someone who can perform a marriage."

She looks at me, her head nodding in understanding. "I'll call the Chaplin," she says, "And I'll fill out the forms. I can get them to you in thirty minutes." She quickly walks down the hall, grabbing her phone out of her coat pocket.

I watch her leave, however my name being spoken causes me to turn. It's Clark. He's being held back by the police, who have been asked to help keep the press out of the hospital. I quickly walk up to him and spot Lois standing next to his tall frame. "I need the two of them," I tell the officer in charge. He looks at me, recognizing who I am, and nods, before he lets Clark and Lois through the door.

"What's going on?" Clark asks, pushing his glasses further up on his face.

I turn to stare at the two and sigh. "I need your wedding rings."

* * *

I stare at Bruce, my hands hold his, as the Chaplain continues his speech. I don't listen to a word he's saying. Instead, my focus is on Bruce, my fiancé, the man I am about to make my husband. He swipes his thumb across the back of my hand, getting my attention, and winks, before he silently flares his nostrils as another wave of pain hits. He's running out of time.

Clark and Lois stand next to Alfred and Tim near the wall. Dr. Shephard stands next to the Chaplain near the foot of the bed. I stand next to Bruce's bed, my hands in his. Tim takes photos on his phone. He knows that as painful as this day is, having pictures to remind me of Bruce will be much appreciated.

"Has the couple prepared their own vows?" The Chaplain asks, startling me. In my haste to get everything ready, I had forgotten that Bruce and I had agreed to write our own vows for our wedding; a wedding that was supposed to have happened in 3 weeks.

"Yes," I say. I need to tell Bruce everything he means to me, especially if this is his last day. "Bruce," I begin as I give his hand a small squeeze, "There's no other man in the world who can make me feel so loved and infuriate me in the same moment." Everyone in the room chuckles. "When I left Themyscira I was lonely, wanting, needing, so desperately, to find a home. Who would have known I would have found the perfect home, the perfect family with you. I love you Bruce, and I will always love you."

I look at Bruce and notice he is on the verge of tears. I can't tell if it's because of what I have just said or pain. Either way I give him a smile and gently squeeze his hand once more. I look over at Clark and Lois who are both trying not to let tears fall; both are failing miserably.

Bruce opens his mouth to speak, letting out a small groan as he sits up. Worry flashes across my face, but he puts a finger up, letting me know he's okay. "Diana," he begins, "When you first came into my life, I was a broken man. My parents' deaths still had a hold on me, never allowing me to fully open up to anyone, until you forced yourself in. I know there are days I infuriate you, I know there are days I mess up, but there is never a day I don't love you. And if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always."

"Beautiful," the Chaplain comments. "Now, let these rings be a symbol of your love and commitment to one another."

Alfred hands me the two rings and I quickly slide Clark's onto Bruce's finger. It's too big on him, but he doesn't care, as he grabs Lois' ring and slides it onto my finger.

I can't contain my emotions any longer. I let the tears stream down my face, knowing I am breaking my promise to Bruce. He, however, doesn't care, as he grabs my face and pulls me down for a kiss. Everyone begins to clap as the Chaplain pronounces us man and wife, but my focus stays on Bruce. He pulls away and looks at everyone. "Thank you," he says, his voice cracking. "But can I please have a moment with my wife?" Everyone nods and files out of the room. The Chaplain has us sign our marriage certificate that Clark was so generous to retrieve from the manor, and walks out of the room after Dr. Shephard, who closes the door. When everyone is out of the room I crawl into the bed with my husband, my face resting against his cheek.

"If it's a boy name him Thomas, after my father," he whispers, his hand coming to rest on my stomach once again.

"Bruce," I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Please be careful. The League will be fine without you." He turns my head and I can see he is crying. "I will not let my child grow up without either of their parents, so please, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

I nod, knowing if I say anything my cries will just get louder. He kisses my cheek once more before his lips move to my ear. "I'm so sorry Princess," he whispers.

The machine that has been monitoring his heart rate begins to beep loudly. I quickly jump off the bed and press the call button, screaming Dr. Shephard's name.

Bruce begins to cough violently, blood escaping with every cough. He looks me in the eye. This is it.

Dr. Shephard bursts through the door, a team of five doctors and nurses following her into the room. One of the nurses pushes me back and I hit the wall with a small grunt. I look up and see Bruce staring at me, blood on his chin. His eyes show his true emotion; fear. It's like he's that eight-year-old in the alley again. His eyes shut and he falls onto the bed, the monitor beeps stopping all together as the ominous sound of him flatlining fills the room.

"Bruce!" I scream. I try to rush up to the bed, but I am held back. Clark has rushed into the room and his holding me tight against his chest, before forcing me out of the room. I continue to scream Bruce's name, crying hysterically into Clark's chest. My husband is dying and there's nothing I can do. Nothing any man can do.

I fall to the floor with Clark. I grasp his shirt in my hands and continue to cry in his chest, not caring that I am causing a scene. I feel Lois' hand on my back but that does nothing to comfort me. I want Bruce.

* * *

 **You all probably hate me...But I promise I will be back soon.**

 **Don't be too harsh in those comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another small update. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

I stand and stare into the room, watching Bruce sleep. Dr. Shephard had managed to bring him back, barely, but things weren't looking good. He was still bleeding and with each passing minute his future was less and less certain. She had sedated him, wanting him to not feel anymore pain, which I was grateful for. He needed peace.

"You need to eat something Ms. Diana."

I turn to see Alfred walk toward me, his eyes sad. I know he's right, but how can I possibly think of food when my husband is lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. "I'm not hungry," I finally say, my gaze returning to Bruce.

""Ms. Diana," he begins, as he hands me a sandwich, "Please eat for the baby."

I nod, knowing the baby I'm not carrying needs me to be responsible. I take the sandwich and take a small bite. "Thank you," I say with a smile. I quickly eat the sandwich. I didn't realize how hungry I was. When was the last time I ate? Breakfast? Last night? I can't remember.

"I should've been there," I whisper to Alfred. "I should've met Bruce at the office. I could've stopped that car. I could've-"

"Do not blame yourself," he says as he places a hand on my shoulder. "There's nothing any man, or woman, could do."

I let out a sigh, letting Alfred's word sink into my brain.

* * *

I stand staring out the window, lost in thought. Shayera and I had just returned from Themyscira, after helping Hades defeat Foust. It was a stressful mission, and when Hades had revealed he was my father, it had just made me question everything my mother had ever told me.

I had told Shayera it didn't matter, but the truth was it did. I was the daughter of Hades, a vile man. How was I supposed to be a light to the world when my father was the ruler of darkness. "Princess."

I turn to see Bruce. He walks behind me, but I don't bother to respond, too caught up in my own thoughts to deal with his sarcasm. He stops walking, before turning to walk back to me. "You okay?" he asks sincerely, stopping to stand next to me.

"Not now Batman," I say, turning to walk down the hall towards my room. I don't expect him to follow me, so when I hear his footsteps behind me I am shocked.

"Diana, what happened?" he asks. His hand falls on my shoulder and I stop momentarily, before I shake my head and continue to walk towards my room.

I finally make my way to my room, stopping only to punch in the code that'll open my door, before I step inside. I sit on my bed, my eyes focused on the floor. I hear the door open again, this time Bruce steps inside, his lips tight; he's worried. "Please talk to me," he says tenderly. He takes a seat next to me on the bed, before he reaches up to his cowl and pulls it back. "What happened?"

I look up at Bruce. Our eyes meet and I let out a sigh. Something about his eyes, beautiful and blue, make me want to spill all my secrets. "He's my father," I whisper, knowing if I say it too loudly it'll all become too real.

He takes my hand in his. "Who?" he asks.

I glance at our hands. "Hades." I look back into his eyes. "That evil man is my father. What does that say about me?"

He releases my hand and I worry I've scared him off. However, he places his hand on my shoulder instead. "That doesn't change a thing about you," he says as his thumb caresses my bare shoulders. His touch causes goosebumps to rise on my skin. Gods, does this man not know what he does to me?

"Bruce, it's Hades. He was willing to trap my mother, me, in Tartarus the last time we were there. How could my mother not tell me."

Bruce shakes his head. "Your mother didn't tell you because it changes nothing. You're still the beautiful, smart, and amazing woman that left that island." He moves his hand down back to mine, lacing our fingers together. "Your father doesn't define who you are." He squeezes my hand gently. "Besides, no one needs to know who your father is if you don't want them to."

"Thank you," I say.

Bruce nods. He stares at me, comfortable in the silence between us. I want to take that next step, but I don't know how he will react. During the Thanagarian attack we had shared a kiss. It was wonderful and beautiful, but unfortunately it was all for show. I wanted him to know part of me wished it was real. The other didn't want to get hurt by him.

I continue to stare at him before giving him a small smile. He smirks in response before he leans closer to me. Before I know what I'm doing I close the gap between us, my lips crashing onto his. He tears his gloves off, tossing them to the floor, before his hands grab my face. His fingers gently push into my hair and he pulls me closer.

I let out a small moan. Bruce wraps one arm around my waist and pulls me into his lap. He lets out a small groan as I dig my fingers into his hair and deepen the kiss.

This is all I've wanted, and from the way he is responding to my kiss, he wants this too. I unclip his cape, groaning in protest when he pulls away from me and breaks our kiss. I look into his eyes. "Bruce?" I ask. I wonder if he was just reacting to me, rather than actually wanting this.

"Diana," he begins, trying to calm his breathing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I say, quickly getting off his lap.

He grabs my arm and shakes his head. "No, it's not that," he explains. "I just would like to take you on a proper date before anything too serious happens."

I smile and nod, before jumping back onto his lap. "And here I thought you were regretting our kiss."

He gives me a charismatic smile, his hands resting on my lower back. "Never," he whispers, as he leans forward and catches my lips once again.

* * *

My eyes open, the sudden realization hitting me. Alfred was right, there was nothing any man could do, but I knew the one person who could help Bruce. And he wasn't a man. He was my father.

* * *

 **Short update, but I wanted to give you all something to read. I know the last chapter was a bit emotional, which I guess is good on my end if I can make the readers feel a certain way. Anyway, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone! Here's that last chapter of this story. Is Bruce going to be okay? What is Diana going to do? Read to find out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

I land on the beaches of Themyscira and take a deep breath. My mother and Amazon sisters will not be happy I am here, as the only reason I am back is to save the life a man, and I'm going to make a deal with the devil to do it, but Bruce is worth it.

I walk down the beach towards the temple, my main focus on getting to the gates before anyone is able to talk any sense into me. I continue to walk, stopping when I hear a few voices shouting near the ridge. "Stop!" one of them shouts, drawing her bow. She aims an arrow at me but stops when she realizes who I am. "Princess Diana," she says, raising a hand to stop the others. "What brings you back to Themyscira?"

"I need to speak to my mother," I say, as I continue to walk towards my destination.

She nods, before jumping onto her horse and riding off. The horse barrels past me and I continue my walk. I know I could easily fly to the temple, but I need to give myself time to figure out what to say. I need a plan.

I finally make it to the temple and see my mother waiting. Her eyes widen when she sees me. "Diana," she says, stepping down the stairs and running to me. She quickly embraces me in her arms, pulling me close to her. "I have missed you so, my little sun and stars." I don't respond. "What's wrong child?" she asks, pulling back to look me in the eye.

"I need to speak with Hades," I say, my eyes looking past my mother to the space where I know the gate to Tartarus lies.

She takes a step back. "Why would you do such a thing?" she asks. She's scared, worried that if that gate opens he'll come after her again.

"I need to save someone," I answer truthfully.

She looks me in the eye, understanding what I mean. She, however, is not happy. "You will not risk the safety of your people for a man," she says. She places her hand on my arm, but I pull away from her.

"He's not just a man," I say. My hand instinctively going to the rings on my left hand. "He's my husband, and the father of my child."

My mother gasps, before taking another step back. I know she's upset but I don't care. At this moment saving Bruce is my number one concern, and if she won't help me, then I can't afford to spend precious time arguing with her.

"You're pregnant?" she asks, her eyes scanning my body. I nod. "It's Bruce, isn't it?" she asks. I nod once more. "I could see the way he looked at you when you were both here. Nonetheless, I cannot condone you opening that gate."

She stands in my way. I don't want to fight my mother, but I am willing to do whatever it takes. "Mother, please." I look her in the eye, my eyes pleading with her. She doesn't budge. I try to push past her, but she places her hand on my chest and pushes me back.

"I will not fight you," she replies as she crosses her arms over her chest.

I notice the army of women that have surrounded us. I may be their princess, but they are ready to protect their Queen at all cost. I run towards my mother, trying to jump around her, but she's fast. She grabs my arm and pulls me down, before she steps on top of me, her foot hard on my chest. "Diana! Stop!" she commands, but I am too focused on my goal to obey.

All my life I have been taught that the Queen's word is law. I gracefully accepted her punishment when she exiled me, as she was only acting as a queen would. However, my current mental state has caused me to forget everything I was ever taught, instead making me focus on getting to Hades before it is too late.

I grab her ankle and pull her down. She is not expecting this and falls to the floor with a thud. A few of her soldiers step toward her but she raises a hand stopping them. "If you want to fight Diana, we will fight like Amazons." She grabs two swords and tosses one onto the floor in front of me.

Without hesitation I pick up the sword and look at my mother. I have never dared fight my mother, physically or verbally. In all my years on the island she would only watch my sparring matches, carefully observing how my training was coming along. It has been years since I have seen her fight.

She strikes first and I block it easily. She's testing the waters, seeing if I really want to fight her. I counter attack with a low sweep of my leg, catching her off guard and knocking her off her balance. I thrust my sword towards my mother, but she rolls out of the way, my sword hitting the concrete floor.

She elbows me in the face, making me stumble back, before swiping her sword up, catching me in the leg.

I let out a groan and stumble back. I take a second to look at the wound on my leg. It's not deep, but it still stings. I shift my legs, taking the pressure off my injured limb. My mother swipes her sword up at me again, only this time I anticipate her movements. I turn to my right, letting her fall, before I jab her with my sword, slicing her shoulder.

She stumbles back, surprised I made contact, before falling to the floor. I run towards her, my sword raised. I know what I am doing is wrong, she is my mother, my queen, however I was taught to never surrender. I let out a scream, my sword raised high above my head.

"Stop!"

Something hits my hand, forcing me to drop my sword. It lands inches away from my mother's face and she takes a deep breath, relief washing over her. I, however, am not thrilled someone has stepped into our fight. I look at what hit my hand; an arrow.

I hear my sisters gasp and whisper. Curious, I glance to my left, my heart stopping when I see the four figures.

My mother immediately stands to her feet, no longer worried about the bleeding wound in her arm and more concerned with the newest guests. "Hera," she says, addressing the older woman.

Hera walks to my mother, her long hair flowing in the wind. Three women trail behind her and I shudder when I realize who they are.

Behind Hera, who stands tall, her body commanding respect, stands Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis, who I now realize was the one who stopped the fight.

"Hippolyta," Hera begins, giving a nod to my mother.

My mother bows her head and kneels, showing the Goddess the respect she deserves. The rest of the Amazons, myself included, follow her lead, kneeling to the Goddesses.

Hera walks towards me, stopping when she is right in front of my body and I don't dare look up at her. "Diana," she says, addressing me.

I force my head up and stare into her eyes. They are stern, and I feel like a child being scolded. "What do you intend to do in Tartarus?" she asks.

"How did you-"

Artemis steps forward. "We're Gods, Diana," she says, her fingers gripping her bow tightly. "We know everything."

Aphrodite steps next to Artemis. "We know about Bruce," she says, her eyes softer than both Hera and Artemis. She's the goddess of love, of course she would be sympathetic to my predicament.

I steal a glance at Athena, who remains quiet. Her eyes study her surrounding, tactically taking in everything. "So what do you think Hades has to offer you?" she finally says. Her arms cross over her chest and she looks me in the eye.

I look at the four of them, my eyes shifting between them, as I contemplate my answer. "You know what he has to offer me," I say.

Hera nods, letting me know she agrees. "Your father is a conniving being," she begins, "You should be wise and listen to your mother."

Athena nods, Artemis growls, and Aphrodite sighs. "Hera, she loves him," Aphrodite says. "She deserves her happiness."

Hera turns to look at Aphrodite. "You believe we should let her go to Tartarus?"

Aphrodite nods. "I do."

Athena looks down at me. "As do I," she says, "She's a warrior, maybe she can teach Hades a lesson." She smirks and turns to Artemis. "Artemis?"

Artemis shakes her head violently, adamantly against me going to speak to Hades. "Absolutely not."

Hera takes her answer into consideration, before she turns to my mother. "Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, what say you?"

My mother looks at me, her eyes reaching mine, before she lets out a sigh. "No," she says softly, knowing her answer will be the worst to hear. She's my mother, why does she want to deny me any sense of happiness?

Hera looks at my mother, weighing out all the options and possibilities that could happen should they let me into Tartarus and lets out a quiet sigh. Hades would stop at nothing to leave Tartarus. Is that a risk they're willing to take? "I agree with Aphrodite and Athena," she says, causing my heart to skip a beat. Are they going to let me into Tartarus? Am I going to be able to bargain for Bruce's life? "But we cannot let this indiscretion go unnoticed," she says, referring to me attacking my mother. "If you want to go to Tartarus, you will need to give up something you hold dearly."

I look Hera in the eye, my heart racing at the thought that I can potentially save Bruce. "Anything," I say. "Take anything. Just let me help him."

Hera looks at the other three. Each of them nod in silent agreement, before she turns back to me. "In return for allowing you into Tartarus, you will no longer have eternal life."

"No," my mother says quietly.

"It would do you wise to stay quiet," Athena says, forcing my mother to keep any further comments she has to herself.

I look at my mother and knows she is hurting. I will die eventually, and the thought of no longer having her child is a painful one.

But a short life with Bruce is better than a never ending one without him. "I accept," I say, choosing to ignore my mother's gasp near my side.

Hera nods in acknowledgment, before she places her hand on my head. I instantly feel a change; I feel weaker, more tired, and I can fill the tension in my muscles. The wound in my leg stings a bit more and my neck is stiff from the awkward position I fell asleep in at the hospital. But I feel more alive; more human.

"Go," Hera says, pointing to the gate. "Hades will not be so easily persuaded."

I nod, before standing. I turn to face my mother, watching as she stares at me with sad eyes. She is trying her best to keep her tears from falling. "Thank you," I say to the four Goddesses, before I walk to the gate alone. I know Hades will do whatever he can to get his way, but then again, so will I. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

* * *

Tartarus is dark, and a lot hotter than I remember. This was going to be harder than I thought, especially since death is a very real possibility now.

I continue to walk, knowing I am getting close when I hear shrieks from some of the dead. "Diana, my child," I hear. I shudder when he calls me his child, but I know if I want Bruce back, I have to accept it.

He walks around a pillar and stops in front of me. On his face is a grin and I know he knows why I am here. "You were so adamant about your mother's lies of your birth, I was puzzled when you came to Tartarus. Unannounced I might add." His grin grows. "But then someone came to visit. I believe you know him."

He steps aside and I am able to see him. Bruce. His eyes are wide, scared, and he stares at me. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. "Bruce," I whisper, taking a step towards him.

He tries to walk towards me but his legs won't work. Hades chuckles, glancing over at Bruce before he turns to me. "What business do you have with him?" Hades asks, his eyebrow raising.

I stare at Hades, my eyes narrowing. "I do not answer to you," I say. I turn my focus back to Bruce. In his eyes I can see an emotion that, until yesterday I didn't think Bruce was familiar with; Fear.

"Very well," Hades says, waving his hand at Bruce. He gives me another grin as Bruce falls to the floor. He doubles over in pain, his arms wrap around his body, and he opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out.

I jump towards Bruce but Hades steps in the way. I reach for my sword, my eyes widening when my hand grasps emptiness. My sword is not at my side. I hear Hades laugh and I look up to see my sword and lasso in his hand. "Looking for these?" he asks, dangling the lasso in front of my face.

My hands clench into fists, but I know there's nothing I can do. Hera took away my immortality. If I fight Hades, I'll die. "Hades," I begin. My voice gives away my desperation, and I see Hades hesitate, before he gives me another grin.

"I'll make you a deal," he says, snapping his fingers making my lasso and sword disappear. He points his finger at Bruce and he begins to gravitate towards the two of us, stopping when he's standing next to Hades. "I will return Bruce Wayne to the living," he begins, before he looks me in the eye, his grin growing "If you take his place."

I stare at Hades in shock. Does he really want me to stay here with him? Bruce would be livid if he were to know I am contemplating the deal, but I know Hades, and his deals aren't as straightforward as one would think. "No," I say, "I leave with him."

"Then you don't leave at all," he says, turning his back. He is about to walk away when I take a step towards him.

"I saved your life," I say, anger rising in my voice. He turns to face me, his eyes narrowing. "Foust left you to be tortured for eternity," I say. I can see he is intrigued by what I have to say, as he takes a step towards me. "I saved you. You are in my debt."

Hades takes another step towards me until his chest nearly touches mine. "I owe you nothing," he says, his voice full of spite. He looks me in the eye and I know he knows I'm right, but is he willing to admit it? "You are but a mere mortal now, and it would do you good to not speak to a God this way. Now, leave now, or you will stay in Tartarus." He turns his back once more and I can't help myself, as my hands clench into fists once again. I am, after all, still an Amazon; taught to fight and leave it all on the battlefield. I strike Hades in the back of the head, causing him to fumble forward, before he turns to glare at him. "You dare strike a God," he yells, his fists clenching as they begin to glow red.

"And you dare to go back on your word," I respond with equal fever. I reach down to my hip, a smile gracing my lips when I feel the all too familiar rope of my lasso. In a swift movement I have my lasso out and wrapped around Hades. It glows bright and I watch as he struggles, before he grabs the lasso and pulls me towards him.

"You are a fool," he says, grabbing me by the throat. He lifts me up and my hands immediately go to his hand, dropping my lasso, as I try to pry his hand off me. "Tell me Diana, what is stopping me from ending you right now?" He stares into my eyes and I can tell he's wanting to squeeze my throat harder.

I pull at his hand, gasping for breath. If this is how I go, fighting for the life of the man I love, then so be it. No one will be able to say I didn't try. "If you kill me," I say, wincing when I feel the pressure on my windpipe, "Your legacy ends."

His eyes narrow as he continues to stare me down, his glare hardening as he listens to what I have to say. He opens his mouth, ready to retort something sarcastic, but I interrupt him. "Zeus has Heracles and Perseus. Poseidon has Triton and Theseus. Who do you have?" I watch as he continues to glare, however his eyes lighten with my words. He knows I'm right, and I take in a small breath as he loosens his grip, only slightly. I still struggle to pull his hand from my throat, but at least I don't feel as if he's trying to kill me; at least for the moment.

"Diana of Themyscira. Princess, champion, of the Amazons. Wonder Woman. That is the only thing you have. If you kill me, you might as well be irrelevant." I watch as his eyes soften, completely taken aback. I didn't think Hades would be so easily persuaded.

He watches me, his grip around my neck loosening until he releases me, letting me drop to the ground. He glares at me as I take a deep breath and rub my sore neck. "You accept that I'm your father then?" he asks, his eyebrow raising in confusion.

I stand from my place on the ground, my fists clenching by my side. As much as I hate to go against everything my mother has told me, I will claim my lineage if it means saving Bruce. "If you let me have Bruce back, I'll accept whatever you tell me."

He contemplates my answer, before he turns on his heel and walks away. I am about to run after him, force him to listen to me, when he whips around, his hands in front of him, and sends a blast my way. I barely have enough time to cross my wrists in front of my body, letting Hades' attack hit the metal, as I brace myself against the force.

I drop my head and grit my teeth as my feet begin to slide back, the force against me too much. However, as quickly as the assault against me began, it has ended, leaving me feeling more drained than when Hera took away my immortality. I look at Hades and drop to my knees, exhausted. He turns towards where Bruce stands beside him and hits him with the same blast. Bruce falls to the floor, his face displaying a grimace as he opens his mouth to scream but again no sound comes out. I watch, helpless, as his face is scrunched in pain, wanting to run over and stop Hades, but I am too weak. I can barely keep my head held high.

Hades finishes his assault on Bruce before he turns back to me. "Do not make me regret this my child," he says, making me cringe internally. It's going to take some time for me to fully accept Hades as my father, but if his words are any inclination of his decision, I will focus on that later. "Go now," he says turning his back to me. He gives Bruce a small nod and whispers something to him, before he begins to walk away.

I watch as Hades walks away, unsure of what exactly has just happened. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm standing, my arm outstretched to stop him. "Wait," I say softly. He pauses, keeping his back to me as I continue. "Why?" I know I should leave, be grateful of the outcome, but my curiosity proves too much and I need to know why Hades, a most vile man, has decided to let me go.

Hades glances at me over his shoulder and furrows his eyebrows. "Because I once loved someone," he says, causing me to widen my eyes. Hades, in love? I gasp at the realization. My mother…..he hadn't just used her as she had told me. He had loved her. "My debt is paid," he says as he walks away, leaving me to stare at the empty space. I have so many more questions, but I know my time here is limited, and if I don't leave now, I won't be leaving ever.

I quickly fly towards the gate and leave Tartarus. My mother, a few of her soldiers, and Aphrodite stand to greet me. My sisters quickly seal the gates and I let out a sigh of relief. For a moment I was afraid I would never return, and although the thought of spending eternity in Tartarus scared me, at least I would have been with Bruce.

"Diana." I look up and see my mother. Her cheeks are stained with dried tears and my heart hurts. I know I'm the reasoning behind her pain, I've turned my back on her, and I hope she will come to forgive me someday, but I know if my child ever did what I did for love, there would be no way I could condemn them.

"Mother," I say, sluggishly walking towards her. My legs burn from the strain on my muscles, and my body is sore, but I walk with my head held high. "I'm sorry," I say, stopping in front of her and kneeling. "I have betrayed you, my sisters, and the Gods." I bow my head, not wanting her to see the tears that have formed in my eyes. "I'll take whatever punishment you see fit."

I close my eyes, ready for her punishment. I know it will be severe, maybe banishment again, however I am completely cut off guard by her response. "Forgive me my little sun and stars," she says, dropping to the floor and wrapping her arms around me. "I was too blinded by my own hatred to realize what you have with Bruce is something special. You would go to Tartarus and fight for him."

I raise my head and give her a small smile. "I love him," I say. Her eyes stare into mine, and before either of us can say anything else, she rubs my back, just like when I was a child.

"Diana," Aphrodite begins, causing my mother to stop. We both look up at the Goddess and I bow my head and continue to kneel, wanting to show her as much respect as possible for speaking in favor of me.

"Aphrodite," I say quietly.

She places her hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look up. "Stand," she says. I listen to her direction and stand slowly. "The love you and Bruce share is truly something special." I nod, not needing Aphrodite to tell me what I already know. "And from your union you have created something truly beautiful." She glances toward my stomach, toward the unborn child I carry. "You've been blessed by the Gods," she says, "And you and your husband will continue to be blessed."

"But Artemis," I begin, referring to the Goddess who was against me going to Tartarus.

"Artemis will move on," Aphrodite says with a smirk. "You are the champion of the Amazons," she says, "And we cannot, I cannot, turn our backs on you because you chose love." I smile, hoping this means what I think it means. "Hera will not restore your immortality, but after seeing the bond you and your beloved share, think of it more as a gift than a burden." I nod, accepting what Aphrodite has to say. I always knew being immortal would mean out living Bruce, out living our children, and it was not something I was fond of. She turns to walk away, but stops when she remembers something. "Thomas is a lucky child." With that she disappears, leaving me to grin uncontrollably.

"Thomas," I whisper to myself, chuckling. Bruce was going to be ecstatic.

* * *

It's well past seven in the morning when I arrive back at the hospital. My heart races as I force my way into the emergency room, past the reporters, and to the room where my husband has been for the past twelve hours. I smile to myself as I think about Bruce. My husband. The man I have loved for years.

I quickly walk down the hall, stopping in front of the door, my smile growing when I see Alfred, Tim, Clark, and Dr. Shephard standing around the bed; standing around Bruce.

He's sitting up, his eyes fully alert, looking around the faces that surround his bed. I take a moment to stare at him. The color has returned to his face, the bags under his eyes are gone, and he is actually smiling, the pain gone.

After a moment I step into the room. "Bruce," I whisper, forcing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and turn to me. Our eyes meet and I suddenly can't control myself, as I jump into his lap, cradle his head in my hands, and kiss him like both of our lives depend on it.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close, returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. We sit there, lost in the moment, lost in each other, until someone clears their throat near the bed. I pull away from Bruce and look to my right, finally taking notice of Clark's face. He stands there, his arms crossed over his chest, a faint blush on his cheek. Besides him stands Alfred and Tim, both grinning maniacally. Dr. Shephard stands at the foot of the bed, unsure of how to respond. Her dead patient is now sitting in front of her, alive, bruised and with few broken bones, but otherwise completely healthy. Saying she is perplexed seems like an understatement.

"I believe we should leave Master Bruce and his wife alone for a moment," Alfred says, catching the eye of Clark and Dr. Shephard. He places his hand on Tim's shoulder and leads him out of the room. Clark follows them out.

Dr. Shephard turns to look at me and Bruce and lets out a sigh. "I'll be back in a moment to speak to the both of you." With that she walks out, closing the door behind her.

I turn back to Bruce. My eyes search his face for a response, but when I can only find confusion, I stroke his cheeks with my thumbs, needing to feel him to make sure this is all real.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "What did you do?" he asks. He opens his eyes and stares into mine. I know he has seen me in my uniform. I'm covered in ashes and I smell like smoke, and I know there is a faint outline of Hades' hand around my neck. I don't answer him, electing not to ruin this moment. "Diana," he says, pleading with me to tell him the truth. "You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid."

I place my forehead against his and take a deep breath. "I couldn't watch you die," I whisper, gently placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I made a deal with the Gods."

Bruce places his hands on my face and forces me to look at him. "What did they take?"

"It doesn't matter." The answer doesn't satisfy him. He stares at me, his face hard and his lips pressed into a frown until I give him a better answer. "They took my immortality."

He raises an eyebrow. "Princess," he begins, stopping when I place my lips on his.

"Bruce," I whisper, "Life without you is not something I want." I kiss him once more, grinning when I see the smile on his face when I pull back. "Life with you and our son is the only one I need."

Bruce smiles and his eyes widen when he realizes what I have just said. "Son?" he asks, stroking my cheek gently. "How did-"

"Aphrodite," I say, answering his question with just the name of the Goddess. He nods and gives me another smile, before he claims my lips with his, his hand trailing down to my stomach; to our son.

Suddenly nothing else matters. It no longer matters that I am no longer immortal, that I will no longer be as youthful as I am today. What matters is having a long and happy life with Bruce, my husband, and our son, and whatever else life brings our way. It may have been short and unexpected, but the vows I made to Bruce were heartfelt, as were his. I love him, and I would love him until our last days; forever and always.

* * *

 **So I don't think I'm really happy with this last chapter. I knew I couldn't leave Bruce to die, but the song I based the idea on was ended on kind of a cliffhanger (if you listened to it, you'll know what I mean). Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read this. I hope you all liked it!**

 **A.J.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just knew I had to add a little look into their life after the accident. Enjoy!**

 **As always I do not own Justice League or its characters.**

* * *

I stare out the window, my reflection smiling back at me. I can hear the faint music from the quartet begin to play, my smile widening when I realize what that means. The ceremony will be starting soon, and as much as I can't wait to see Bruce, I am nervous. Why, I don't know. We are, after all, already legally married. But there's something about reaffirming our commitment in front of all of our friends and family that makes this more real.

There is a small knock on the door and I turn around to see Alfred poke his head into the room. "Ms. Diana," he begins, his eyes widening, as does his smile, when he sees me. "You look absolutely stunning."

I smile at Alfred. "Thank you," I say, blushing at his compliment.

He offers me a hand and I place mine in his, meeting his eyes, as I smile nervously at him. He cautiously spins me around, his eyes taking in the dress I am wearing. It's a perfect fit, hugging each and every one of my curves like its a second skin. It begins at my shoulders and flows down to the floor, ending in a small pool around the white heels I wear. The lace sleeves go down until the middle of my forearms, giving me some protection from the chilly breeze that finds itself in Gotham today. My hair, which has been swept up in a neat bun, has a few braids intricately woven within it.

"The ceremony is about to begin," he says, reaching up to fix the veil in my hair.

I give him another smile and gently squeeze his hand, silently thanking him for making this day happen. After Bruce's accident I had been perfectly content with abandoning all ideas of a wedding, wanting my husband to make a full recovery before we even thought of celebrating publicly. However, Bruce, and even more so Alfred, was adamant about giving me the wedding of my dreams. So I had agreed, even if it was only an attempt to get Bruce to focus on something other than Gotham. Ever since his accident, I had made my opinion on Bruce suiting up and becoming Batman before he was fully healed, very clear. So Dick, Tim, and suprisenly even Jason, had picked up the slack, doing nightly patrols in Gotham to keep crime from skyrocketing while he was away.

At first Bruce had been angry, unable to fathom not being on patrol, not protecting Gotham. However, as the days went on, I made sure I was able to occupy his time.

My smile quickly wavers as a bout of nausea hits me. I don't know if it's from the nerves of the wedding or morning sickness, but I quickly rush to the trash can at the end of the room, only to have the feeling disappear at the last moment, as I kneel over the container, my hand gently on my stomach. I let out a sigh and rub my face, watching as Alfred makes his way over to me. "Some crackers and ginger ale will do wonders for your nausea," Alfred says, rubbing my shoulder gently. "I remember when Ms. Martha was pregnant with Master Bruce. The poor woman lived on Saltines for nearly a month." He chuckles, remembering the memory of Bruce's mother; I wish I was able to have her here during this wonderful time in our lives.

"I hope not," I say, flashing Alfred a grin. "I really would love to eat this dinner you and Bruce put so much work into."

Alfred chuckles once more, before helping me stand up straight. "And a fine dinner it shall be," he says as he loops his arms into mine once more and leads me to the door. "But we will not be having a dinner if there is no ceremony, so we really must get the beautiful bride to her groom." He opens the door and turns to look at me, his smile widening when another faint blush appears on my face.

He takes a step out of the room but stops when I don't move. "Ms. Diana?" he asks, turning to face me. He stares at my face, looking for an answer, before he raises an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

I stare at Alfred, unsure of how to word my next question. When Barbara had explained the traditions of weddings on Man's World, there had been one ritual I was unsure of the most: who would walk me down the aisle. I always knew my actual father was out of the question, seeing as he was trapped in Tartarus for all eternity, and my mother? Well, my mother didn't even know I was betrothed until a few weeks prior, and even after we had made up in Themyscira, I had little to no hopes she would come to Man's World for her Amazonian daughter's union to a mortal man, which only left one reasonable choice: Alfred.

When Bruce and I had started dating, Alfred was our biggest supporter. He would constantly try to persuade Bruce to let me in, wanting us to work in the long run. He knew what Bruce and I had was special, and he was going to be damn sure we both realized it before it was too late.

When Bruce and I had gotten engaged, Alfred made sure he was there to offer me words of wisdom whenever Bruce and I argued. He had known Bruce since birth, and he was always able to offer me an insight to the way Bruce thought and acted. But it wasn't until a few months ago, during a morning chat, when I had confessed how I was overwhelmed with everything, that Alfred and I truly became close.

That morning I had awoken early, unable to sleep. Bruce had just returned home from patrol and was so exhausted he had promptly passed out, ready to let sleep consume him. I, however, wasn't able to get any good sleep, so I had decided to go down and have a cup of tea, hoping it would calm me enough to have a few more hours of rest.

When I had arrived in the kitchen, a smile unconsciously began to grace my face when I saw Alfred sitting at the table, enjoying a hot cup of tea himself. When he saw me he invited me to join him. It was there I had explained how much I missed my mother and wished she could be a part of this celebration between Bruce and I. He had let me rant and complain, before giving me a hug and explaining that he was here if I ever needed to talk. Since that morning, Alfred and I had made it a point to sit and talk every morning, no matter what was going on in our lives. I had come to find out he was not only the best source to get gossip on Bruce and his shenanigans when he was younger, but he was also the best person to turn to when I felt lonely. Sure, Bruce was always there for me, and even though I knew he loved me and would make it a point to do anything to make me happy, there was a void he couldn't fill that Alfred seemed to be able to flawlessly. He was like the father I never had. That parental feeling towards Alfred only grew during Bruce's accident and recovery. He was a constant source of comfort when I thought I was going to lose Bruce forever, and after Bruce had returned to the manor, he had been a constant source of encouragement for the two of us.

"Alfred," I begin, my face straight and emotionless. I don't want to give away what I have to say before I ask. "When Barbara and I were talking about the wedding a few months ago, she informed me it was customary for the father of the bride to walk her down the aisle."

Alfred nods. "That is correct Ms. Diana," he says, unable to help himself as he pulls a stray strand of hair away from my face and places it behind my ear.

I give Alfred another smile, once again grateful to have such a wonderful man in my life. Bruce honestly does not pay him enough, and it is something I will bring up to him after we return from our honeymoon.

"Well my mother…..she has been pretty vocal about her daughter marrying a man, especially Bruce." I look into Alfred's eyes and he nods, understanding what I mean. Bruce may be an extraordinary man, having fought death long enough to make me his wife at the hospital, but he is still just a man. And although I feel like I haven't done enough to deserve him and his love, my mother feels like it is he who is unworthy.

I shake my head, silently displaying my disagreement with my mother's opinion, before looking back at Alfred. "So, I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to walk me down the aisle?"

I watch as his usually emotionless face opens in shock, before he gives me a smile, his eyes on the brink of happy tears. "Ms. Diana," he begins, "I would be honored."

My smile widens. "Thank you Alfred," I say, gently squeezing his hand. "You know both Bruce and I love you, and I think of you as a father.'

Alfred nods, takes my hand, and kisses the back of it. "Well I'm happy to have gained a beautiful daughter, with an even more beautiful spirit." He pulls me into another hug. "And I cannot wait for the arrival of the newest Wayne."

I chuckle. Besides me and Bruce, Tim and Alfred are the only ones who know about the baby; Bruce is the only one who knows it'll be a boy. We have decided to keep the news to ourselves, wanting to celebrate as a family before letting the League, and the rest of the world, know Wonder Woman is expecting a baby. Who knows what kind of trouble that will bring.

"Neither can me or Bruce," I say, my free hand unconsciously rubbing my flat stomach.

Alfred pulls away from me and captures my arm, looping it back through his. "Speaking of Master Bruce," he begins, stepping out of the room. This time I follow. "I know he's anxiously awaiting you."

I nod, walking out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. "Lead the way," I say, before Alfred walks me down the hall of the manor, leading me to the main stairway.

The night Bruce proposed, we had laid in bed and talked about what we wanted in a wedding. Bruce was so excited to marry me, he had ideas sprouting out of his mouth so fast I was hardly able to keep up, however I was able to agree on one thing almost immediately: we wanted it to be at the manor. It was at the manor we had had our first date, made love for the first time, had gotten engaged. It was such a big part of our lives, and we wanted to be able to get married at our home; A home that many Waynes had happily shared before Bruce.

As we carefully descend the stairs, I reach out to grab the railing. I may wear and fight in heels daily, but the nerves, along with the recurring bouts of nausea, doesn't make this walk easy. When we reach the end, we walk over to the garden's entrance, having decided that's where the guests will walk to make their way to their seats, before having a seat in the large yard overlooking the lake.

"Diana, you look stunning!" I turn to see Dick walking towards me, the smile on his face wide, reaching his eyes. "How in the hell did Bruce get so lucky to nab you?" He looks me in the eye, realizing what he has said, and begins to stammer. "Sorry, I mean, how did he...I mean-" His cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

I chuckle at Dick's statement. This seems to be a recurring question among everyone, whether it was a member of the League, one of Bruce's boys, or the reporters that have kept tabs on our relationship since the beginning, but I can never seem to find myself giving a truthful answer that'll satisfy their curiosity. When Bruce and I had first began to date, I had shown quite the distaste in people assuming Bruce had "won my favor", as if I was some prize to be won. However, after a few heart to hearts with Alfred, I have come to realize the statement isn't meant to be as condescending as it sounds, and is instead meant to insinuate that Bruce was lucky enough to have me, Wonder Woman, fall in love with him. In reality, we're both the lucky ones.

"One day you'll understand," I say, giving him a grin, which causes the young man to blush. "Now aren't you supposed to be with Bruce?" I ask. Dick is Bruce's best man, and even I know he's supposed to make sure Bruce doesn't do anything stupid before the ceremony. Although he and I both know he wouldn't, especially since we are already married.

Dick rubs the back of his head, another blush appearing on his face. "I, uh, I was actually looking for him," he admits.

My eyes widen at his confession. Does he not know where Bruce is? "What?" I ask, taking a step towards Dick. Alfred squeezes my arm gently, assuring me everything is fine, but I now have a nagging feeling in the back of my head. "You don't know where he is?" I ask, my eyes searching Dicks' for an answer. Bruce couldn't have run out on our wedding, could he?

He doesn't answer as Tim and Jason run into the garden wearing identical tuxedos.

"Diana," Tim says with a smile, his eyes taking in the dress I wear. "Beautiful as always."

I narrow my eyes at the teen. I've lived with him long enough to know when he's hiding something. "Na uh," I say, waving off his compliment. "What are you three hiding?"

The three boys look at Alfred, who only shakes his head. So he's in on it too? I look Dick in the eye, but he only turns away, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. So, I move to Tim. We have an excellent relationship, but I know his loyalties lie with Bruce. He looks me in the eye and he bites his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to say a thing. Knowing Dick and Tim aren't going to crack, I turn to Jason. Out of Bruce's three boys I know Jason the least, but there's still a mutual respect between the two of us. Which is why I know he'll at least respect me enough to give me an answer.

"He had a quick errand to run," is all he says, as he crosses his arms over his chest grinning.

I raise an eyebrow, unsatisfied with his answer. I quickly pull away from Alfred, unlooping his arm with mine, and take a step towards Jason. "What errand?" I ask, confused as to what was so important that he would risk being late to his own wedding.

Jason shrugs and gives me another grin, before he looks over my shoulder. Before he can say anything further, I hear the all too familiar voice behind me, instantly calming my nerves. "I assure you, it will be well worth it Princess."

I quickly turn around. My eyes meet Bruce's and although I'm irritated with his disappearing act, I can't help but smile. "Bruce," I say, taking in my husband's appearance. His dark hair is slicked back, perfectly trimmed and styled, and I can smell the aftershave on his freshly shaven face. He is dressed in a fitted black tuxedo, which makes his blue eyes stand out even more. I am suddenly very aware of what I am wearing. "No," I say with a start, jumping behind Alfred. I may not know of all of Man's wedding traditions, but I do know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

Bruce chuckles, noticing how I have to crouch behind Alfred to be fully hidden. "What are you doing?" he asks, grinning as I pull Tim and Jason next to Alfred to hide my dress.

"You're not supposed to see me," I say, turning my back towards Bruce.

Bruce chuckles again, this time louder. "We're already married," he explains, "I don't think that rule applies to us." I turn back to Bruce and watch as he glances at his watch, before looking up and meeting my eyes. "Guys, can I please have a moment with my wife before the ceremony begins?"

The four nod their heads and walk off, leaving Bruce and me in the garden. He quickly walks over to me and gently places his hands on either side of my face, before pulling me into a kiss. "You look absolutely beautiful," he whispers, placing another kiss on my lips.

He pulls away and looks me in the eye, the smile on his face growing. "And you look very handsome," I respond, my hand caressing his smooth face. "Where did you run off to?" I am not going to be able to let this go.

Bruce shrugs. "I just needed to do something," he says, as he takes a step back to admire my dress once more.

I sigh, knowing this is the only explanation I'm going to get from him, before I offer him my hand. He grabs it and squeezes it gently, smiling when I place my head on his chest. "Where's your cane?" I ask. I feel him shift and groan, I don't need to look at his face to know he is scowling. In his accident Bruce had broken his kneecap and his leg in three different places, and although surgery had fixed a majority of it, he still needs a cane to help him get around.

"I don't need it," he says, wrapping his arms around me.

I let out another sigh. Bruce should still be in a cast, having only been out of the hospital for three weeks, but after bringing him back from the dead, it's no surprise he's healing as quickly as he has been; A wedding gift from my father perhaps.

"Please just indulge me," I say, letting my hands gently fix his tie, before they they find their way onto his chest. When Bruce had come home from the hospital I had made it clear that he was not to crusade as the Batman until he had made a full recovery. I knew he would be upset about not being Batman, but I also knew he would listen to me, not wanting me to worry before the wedding.

Bruce places his hand on my rear and gives it a small squeeze, causing me to gasp, before I look back up at him. "Bruce!" I say, swatting his chest and pulling his hands away from my bottom. "We have guests."

Bruce lets out a sigh, giving me a smirk, and looks over my shoulder. "I can't wait for tonight," he whispers, his lips kissing my neck. "I miss your body."

I laugh as Bruce groans. Dr. Shephard gave us explicit instructions not to engage in any strenuous physical activity, which unfortunately for us meant no sex. "You've waited three weeks," I say, pulling his arms off of me and taking a step back, taking a moment to look at the beautiful man who I am married to. "You can wait a few more hours."

I watch as he sighs before he flashes me another smile. "I'll see you up there," he says, leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek, before he walks out of the garden.

I watch him leave, the smile on my face growing as I realize I can hear the music begin to play louder. This is it. The wedding most of Gotham has been waiting for. Hell, it's the wedding half of the world has been waiting for; Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, finally settling down and marrying Wonder Woman.

"Ms. Diana." I turn to face Alfred, who offers me another smile, happy to know that the time has finally come. "It's time." He offers me his hand once more, which I graciously accept, allowing him to loop my arm into his again. We exit the garden, walking down to the yard, before we stop behind the row of chairs, where our guests are sitting, anxiously waiting for the ceremony to begin.

In front of me stands Shayera; She is my only bridesmaid, and I wouldn't have it any other way. After all, we were the only two women in the League for years, and even though she betrayed us, it was in the past.

She flashes me a smile and hands me a bouquet of flowers. "Bruce told me to give you these," she says.

I look down at the flowers in my hands and smile when I see what the bouquet is made of: Daisies. "Thank you," I say, gently sniffing the beautiful flowers.

Shayera nods, turns, and walks down the aisle. The ceremony has officially started. I watch as she makes her way down the aisle, her eyes unconsciously meeting John's, who is seated next to Vixen. She turns her head as she continues to walk, not wanting to get into it with John today. She eventually makes it up to the front and stands to the left of the officiant, before the music changes and everyone stands from their seat.

"Here we go," Alfred says, taking a step out into the aisle and tugging me next to him. There are a few gasps from our guests, as they are stunned by my appearance. I smile again, nervous as eyes stare me down, all the attention on me.

My eyes scan the room and my smile grows as I see the friends and coworkers Bruce and I share and hold dearly. They have made it a point to share in our happy day, wanting only the best for us.

I look toward the front, toward Bruce, and I am unable to contain my happiness. He stands there, his left hand wrapped firmly around the handle of his cane, and he winks at me. I wink back at him and continue to walk towards him with Alfred.

Next to Bruce stands Dick, who is staring at someone seated in the front, his lips pulled into a small smile. Next to Dick, Jason stands, his hands in his pocket as he watches me continue to walk down the aisle, a smirk on his face. Tim stands behind the rest of the boys, his eyes full of tears as he watches me walk. I know out of all of Bruce's boys, Tim is the one who is the most happy about Bruce and I getting married. He's the only one who still lives in the manor, and he's confided in me multiple times that having me there makes it feel like a real family.

I give Tim a smile, sticking my tongue out at him to lighten the mood. He responds with a laugh and flashes me a thumbs up. I turn my attention back to Bruce and meet his eyes. They are soft, bright, and happy. What a difference a year had made.

Alfred and I finally reach the front of the aisle. Everyone watches as Alfred takes my hand and gently places it in Bruce's. "Princess," he whispers, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. He nods towards the front row of guests and my eyes follow his path, widening when I realize who is standing next to Alfred. How had I been so enthralled by Bruce's eyes, I haven't noticed the reason he was late.

"Mother!" I say, jumping toward my mother and wrapping my arms around her. All I have wanted was to have my mother here with me, watching with approval as I marry the man I love. After our fight in Themyscira I had given up hope that she would show up, but now that she is standing in front of me, her arms wrapped around me, I can't find the words to express my gratitude.

She wraps her arms around me and hugs me close, placing a kiss on my forehead, and whispers, "My little sun and stars. I could not miss this special day." She fixes the veil on my head before reaching down to grab my hand. Without a word she walks up to Bruce, leading me back up to him, and places my hand back into his. "I just want you to be happy," she says, her hand finding my face. She gently wipes a stray tear off my cheek, and flashes me another smile, before she retreats back to her seat.

She takes a seat, along with the other guests, and I turn to Bruce, who is smirking. I don't know how he got my mother here, but I forgive him for being late. "Thank you," I say, intertwining our fingers.

He nods and places a kiss on my cheek. "Anything for you Diana." He turns to the officiant, letting him know it is okay to start, before he turns back to me. The two of us continue to stare into each other's eyes, letting the officiant's words be heard by the guests. His voice is gentle, yet he is loud enough to reach even those in the back, but Bruce and I hardly pay any attention to him, wanting to do nothing more than steal glances of each other, gently squeezing the others' hand to tell them how happy we are in this moment.

"Do you, Diana," the officiant begins, drawing my attention away from Bruce. I turn to face him, squeezing Bruce's hand once more, and he continues. "Promise to take Bruce to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and respect him, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

I look into Bruce's eyes. When we were married in the hospital, we had said our own vows, wanting each other to know exactly how we felt in that moment. When Bruce and I had decided to move forward with the wedding, we had decided to forgo our personal vows, wanting those words to be only for us, something we could cherish for years to come. "I do," I say, giving Bruce another smile.

The officiant nods and turns toward Bruce, asking him the same question. He answers, "I do," quickly, wanting to get the ceremony over with.

"May I please have the rings," the officiant says to Dick. He watches at Dick pulls out a small box from his jacket pocket before he outstretches his hand and grabs the box. "Now Bruce," he begins, handing the wedding band Bruce and I had chosen together. "Repeat after me: I give you this ring that you may wear it as a symbol of the vows I have made to you today."

Bruce slides the ring onto my finger, letting his hand linger on mine as he repeats the offiant's words. He kisses the back of my hand and smirks, before the officiant hands me Bruce's ring. "Diana, repeat after me: I give you this ring, that you may wear it as a symbol of the bows I have made to you today."

I do what the officiant says, repeating his words, before I slide the silver ring onto Bruce's finger. "Perfect fit," I say quietly, watching as Bruce chuckles, remembering back to how big Clark's ring was on him. I know he is happy to have a ring that fits; a ring his wife has given him.

"Now, if anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Bruce looks towards the guests, his eyes narrowing, causing a few chuckles from those in attendance. They think he's joking, but I know better. He turns to face me, his eyes locking with my mother's. He stares at her, wanting to know how she's going to react. Will she say something? Or will she stay quiet? After a moment, my mother nods silently, making Bruce smirk grow. "Very well," the officiant says, closing the book in his hand. "It is my great pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne." He looks down at Bruce and smiles wide. "You may kiss your bride."

Bruce, not needing to be told twice, drops his cane and grabs me in his arm. Without a word he dips me down, startling me, and kisses me fiercely. My hands wrap around his neck as I return his kiss with equal passion, listening as the three boys behind him lead the guests in cheering us on. I can hear Clark whistle; it is nearly ear shattering. Wally joins in, and I can even hear John's deep laugh as Bruce continues to kiss me.

After what seems like an eternity, Bruce pulls away from my lips, but continues to hold me in his arms. He places his forehead against mine and closes his eyes, wanting to stay in this moment forever. "I love you Diana," he says as one of his hands gently strokes my cheek.

I can't control my lips as they turn into another smile. "I love you too," I whisper back, before reaching up and claiming his lips in another kiss.

We continue to listen to the applause from our guests, as the small quartet begins to play their instruments, joining in on the celebrating. I smile against Bruce's lips and it is in that instant I know everything is going to be alright. I may no longer have my immortality, but I have gained a husband, a family, and that's all I have ever wanted since coming to Man's World all those years ago.

I know things with Bruce will be difficult at times, but I love him, and he loves me, and the hard times will all be worth it in the end. He will be, he is, worth it.

Bruce finally breaks our kiss and stands me upright, turning to face our guests, who are now all standing from their seats cheering enthusiastically. He lets out a chuckle before he takes a step down the aisle, stopping to turn and face me. "Mrs. Wayne," he says, offering me a hand, which I take without hesitation. We walk down the aisle, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Shayera following close behind, the smiles on everyone's face wide and unbreakable.

I turn to look at my husband and laugh when I see him grinning, unable to help the goofy look on his face. He is genuinely happy, and I don't blame him. I know my face mirrors the same emotion. "I love the sound of that," I say as we stop in the garden, away from the sound of all the guests. "Promise me forever?" I ask when we move to the back, wanting a moment to be alone before having to interact with everyone for the rest of the night.

Bruce turns to me. His hand slips out of mine and he places it on my face, gently cupping my cheek as he kisses my forehead. I can feel the cool metal band on his finger and I can't help but think of my own ring and how perfectly natural it feels, as if I had been missing it my whole life. He stares into my eyes, his bright blues meeting mine, and he smiles once more. "Always," he answers, before he kisses my lips again, letting me know that whatever comes our way, we can face it together.

* * *

 **Yay for happy endings. This one is done! If y'all want a second part, maybe with Thomas finally in the picture, let me know. If not, I think we can leave it at this. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me!**

 **AJ**


End file.
